Confessing
by GachanDesu
Summary: Natsu chuckled, embracing the blonde. "I love you, Lucy." Inspired by Mrs. HopeEstheim's story, 'Never Give Up'; 2,081 words without A/Ns and pagebreaks.


**Confessing**

**A _Fairy Tail_ one-shot by Gachan**

**Inspired by Mrs. HopeEstheim**

The first time Natsu had the chance, he ruined it. He and Lucy were sitting at their favorite spot under a big tree on a hilltop, just lazing around and admiring the breathtaking scenery. The setting sun casted a soft tangerine hue on everything, making it look _oh-so-perfect_ and wonderful.

_This is it._ Natsu thought. _This is the perfect chance for me._ The pink-haired mage turned to his left, setting his gaze on the blonde sitting calmly next to him. The orange glow of the setting sun casted its rays on Lucy's form, making her blonde tresses glow as though she had a golden halo. Natsu felt his steady heartbeat pick up speed, thumping ever so loudly, and he was sure Lucy could hear it.

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump_

Feeling Natsu's gaze on her, Lucy tilted her head towards the mage next to her. ''What's wrong, Natsu?'' She smiled softly. Oh, that soft, _soft_ smile. The one she showed to him and _only_ him. Natsu gulped and felt his whole being heat up with her soft gaze.

"L- Luce... I..."

"Hmm?" Lucy smiled, prodding Natsu on.

"I... I li- Lo... I..." Natsu stuttered, averting his gaze slightly. Just then, his stomach let out a little growl.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Lucy gave a little giggle. "Come on then, let's go get dinner." She stood up, dusting her skirt and stretching a little, walking off before Natsu had the chance to say anything.

_Darn you, stupid stomach!_ Natsu inwardly cursed. His stomach simply let out yet another growl, as if taunting him for losing the perfect chance.

The second time around, Natsu was so _sure_ he would do it, yet, he _failed_ once again. The pair had just finished their mission and was in a forest, walking back to Magnolia, thanks to a certain pink-haired mage and his motion sickness. Not that Natsu minded though. Walking back meant more time alone with Lucy, and it was also definitely better than taking that cursed train. Happy had opted to skip out on the mission just to spend more time with Charle—the white exceed was finally starting to warm up to him, and Natsu was happy for him.

When the sun had started to inch its way down, hiding behind the treetops, Lucy stopped trekking and turned around to face Natsu. "Okay, let's stop for today. It's getting dark and I'm tired anyways." Lucy stretched and placed her little backpack down before opening it up to take out a few things. "Natsu, can you go get some wood or something of that sort?" She looked at him, pleading with her brown orbs. Natsu felt his heart start thumping again and nodded meekly before placing his pack down and heading off.

By the time the fire-mage had returned, Lucy had set up their camping place. Their sleeping bags lay near each other, almost side-by-side—Natsu blushed at this—and a few metres away was a ring of stone, which Natsu thought was cute of Lucy to do that. He watched in amusement as the female arranged the sticks and tree branches in a neat pile in the middle of the ring of stone. "Light it, Natsu." Lucy stepped back, looking so proud of her little handiwork. Natsu felt butterflies flutter to life in his tummy—oh god, did Lucy know how _cute_ she looked?—as he let a small flame dance on the tip of his finger, reveling in its warmth before bringing it to the pile of wood, igniting it. "Thanks." Lucy grinned, plopping herself down near the fire. Natsu's heart danced with joy for being at least a little helpful to _his_ Lucy, and the boy sat down next to his favorite celestial mage. The two sat in silence, enjoying the heat that radiated off of the fire, as well as each other's company.

"Hey Luce," Natsu spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy had her eyes closed; smiling a bit as a cool breeze blew past them, lifting her hair and making the blonde strands dance a little.

"I- I... You..."

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy opened her eyes and turned to Natsu, placing her hand on his forehead. ''Are you feeling unwell? You feel a bit hot.''

"It's my normal body temperature. I'm a fire mage, Luce. But never mind that, I... I gotta tell you something." Natsu replied, his obsidian eyes meeting her honey brown ones.

"Yeah, well what is it?" Lucy replied, letting her hand fall to her side.

Natsu felt a little disappointed at the loss of contact between them, but brushed it aside. "I… You..." He hesitated. "… You should go to bed soon."

''You're weird, Natsu.'' She giggled.

"I'm not weird, you _weirdo_!" Natsu blurted out in protest, trying to cover up his blush with his scarf.

''Yeah, yeah…" She chuckled. "Anyways, I think go and sleep. I was planning to, as a matter of fact.'' Her words were slightly punctuated by a little yawn. ''G'night, Natsu.'' She got up and walked over to the sleeping bags. Plopping down, the blonde mage drifted off into dreamland not long after.

_I am an idiot!_ Natsu mentally screamed at himself, continuously banging his head on a nearby tree.

When the third time came round, Natsu had let it slip through his fingers like grains of sand _yet_ again.

Lucy had dragged Natsu out on a shopping trip as punishment for eating every last one of her food. The boy dragged his feet, whining as Lucy literally pranced around the store, looking ever-so-happy. They were in an accessory store and Lucy was picking out new ribbons for her hair. As she picked them out and placed them near her head, Natsu let a little smile graze across his features, albeit discreetly. He had put up a front of a whiny child, when in fact he was _swirling_ with joy inside, just happy to spend time with his favorite blonde. When the girl was done, they left the store with Natsu carrying even more bags than before. The duo had been shopping for more than two hours and Lucy's feet were starting to hurt, with her wearing heels and all.

"Luce, we should head back now. Your feet are starting to hurt, aren't they?" Natsu spoke suddenly. Lucy turned around, eyes wide in wonder. _Natsu had noticed?_

"Are you just trying to escape, Natsu?" Lucy chided, faking a frown.

"N-No! That's... I..." Natsu shrank back. He had thought Lucy was mad at him for suggesting the idea.

"I was just_ joking_, Natsu." Lucy chuckled at the sight of a scared Natsu. "Fine, we'll go back. My feet are starting to hurt, actually." As they continued their journey back to the blonde's apartment, the two fell into a comfortable silence and Natsu gazed at Lucy's back, her long blonde hair swishing back and forth as she walked.

"Natsu, we're here. Hey, _Natsu_?" Lucy's sweet gentle voice rang out, yet Natsu failed to hear it. "You're spacing out. What's wrong?" She asked, worry evident in her voice. The fire-mage had continued walking onwards, lost in thought. Lucy sighed and gave a firm yank on his scarf, choking him a little.

"O-ow! Hey Luce! What'd you do _that_ for?"Natsu complained as he turned around to face the shorter mage, rubbing his neck and adjusting the scaly scarf.

"We're here, dummy." Lucy said.

'O-oh… I knew that."

"Sure you did." Lucy chuckled, teasing and poking him in the ribs. "I'll be going in now. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild, 'kay?"

"Hey wait!" Natsu blurted out. "I... I gotta tell you something." He said, looking down at the ground.

"What is it? Can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm tired." The blonde turned round, feigning annoyance and tapping her foot on the ground slightly. However, she smirked knowingly at the evident blush on Natsu's cheeks.

"I... I uh..." Natsu felt Lucy's gaze on him and his cheeks lit up even further. "I... It's nothing."

"Okay... Well, I'll be going in now. See you tomorrow." Lucy smiled, and turned around, letting the door fall close behind her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow..." Natsu echoed after her softly, turning around to walk away dejectedly.

_Why can't I say it? Why won't it come out?_

It was depressing that the pyromaniac had failed not only once, but _thrice_. Try as he might, it just wouldn't come out.

_Am I never gonna tell her?_

As Natsu lay in his bed, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, he sighed. It has been a week since his recent failed attempt at confessing, and the feeling of depression was starting to sink in. He had failed thrice now. _Thrice_! How _pathetic_! The flame mage listened to the melodious sounds of the crickets chirping and the rustle of the leaves as the wind blew gently, his chest rising and falling steadily. He was trying to sleep, but couldn't. Sighing again, Natsu untangled himself from the mess of blanket and put on proper attire, grabbing his scarf as he left the house_. Maybe I'll go to Luce's place to sleep. It's always more comfortable there. I wonder if she's still awake, though; it's almost eleven..._ Natsu thought, his hands behind his head as he walked down the pavement, towards Strawberry Street.

Natsu stood under Lucy's window, bending his knees a little. With a leap, he landed with a soft thud on her window ledge. As the boy peered in, he was delighted to find the blonde still awake, reading the book that he had given her—she had looked so depressed when she found out the book that she yearned for so much was way out of her budget, so Natsu had bought it for her on a whim.

"Hiya, Luce!" Natsu grinned a little, getting off the ledge and planting his bottom down on Lucy's bed as he kicked off his sandals.

"Hi Natsu," Lucy greeted back, not bothering to look up.

"... Something's not right. Aren't you gonna scream at me or something?" Natsu asked—not that he wanted to get screamed at though, it just felt… _weird_.

"Hmm... I kinda expected you to come." Lucy hummed, eyes fixated on her book. Natsu simply sat there, taking in the sweet vanilla scent of Lucy's. "Oh…"

After a while of silence, Natsu decided to speak.

"Y'know something, Lucy?" Natsu asked, staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Natsu blurted out.

The boy's face immediately turned a blooming red as the realization dawned on him. _I- I did it!_

"Yeah, I love you too, Natsu." Lucy chuckled, her eyes never leaving the book on her lap.

_Wait, what? _

…

_No, no, no!_

"No, Luce! You don't get it. I _love_ you. I'm _in love_ with you, Luce! I tried telling you! _Thrice_, even. But I kept backing out. I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier. I felt so... _gay_ and _weird_ and... I didn't have enough courage to just tell you directly, but I've been in love with you for a long time now. Ever since we met, I–" Natsu rattled on, unaware of what he was saying anymore, until he felt something on his lips.

Lucy grabbed Natsu by his scarf, pulling herself up to reach his height. As she pressed her plush lips onto Natsu's own chapped ones, she grinned. Natsu had his eyes wide in shock, trying to compute what was happening. Lucy was kissing him... Oh god, Lucy was _kissing_ him! Slowly, Natsu leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Lucy's slender waist and pressing his lips down on hers, returning the kiss. After what seemed like eternity, the two broke apart, face flushed and slightly out of breath.

"L- Luce..."

"Shush now, Natsu." Lucy gently whispered.

"I... I love you, Lucy." Natsu smiled softly, unlike his usual childish grin. A blush adorned his cheeks, tainting it a light pink.

"I know. It's about time, you idiot." The blonde hid her mouth behind her hand and chuckled. "I love you too. Isn't that what I said, _geez_."

Natsu simply chuckled and embraced the blonde, hugging her tightly and nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"I love you, Luce." He whispered against her neck. Lucy simply hummed, her eyes closing, falling into the clutches of sleep.

…

"I love you," He repeated, lying down together with the blonde as he kissed her on her forehead. "So damn much." He echoed, letting sleep take over.

* * *

**The End!**

So uh, hi x'D I'm back with another one-shot : This little piece of work of mine was greatly inspired by the ever-awesome Mrs. HopeEstheim (Go check her work out! It's really wonderful and awe-inspiring! :D) And I actually got her permission to use the concept of her story _Never Give Up_ for this work. I must say I'm quite satisfied with this :3 But it wouldn't have been written if not for Mrs. HopeEstheim. So, thank you so much, Mrs. HopeEstheim! :D

Oh, also, I do not own Lucy, Natsu nor Fairy Tail. That honor is Hiro Mashima's :


End file.
